


uniform

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, PWP, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You're right. I...wanted to confess to you. I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you. Please, be my girlfriend!





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know the scene in the seventh book, when he tries to roleplay students with her? Yeah I just read that last night, so this bullshit happened. I swear to god I don't know how I got in so deep....

“ _Are you sure it isn't going to spoil the mood?_ ” asks Celty, typing her question as she always does. “ _I mean, the fact that you have to read everything I say. Isn't it hard to really play out a scenario like that?_ ”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Shinra brushes off her concerns immediately. “This is how we always talk, so naturally, this is how I always imagined the scenario! The mood is only made all the more perfect by it, because that's how I know it's really _you_ , you know? Plus, it's even easier to play, I think, cos like this, I can pretend you're so shy and bashful that you can't even speak!”

“ _You're starting to get a little carried away..._ ”

“Aw, come on, this is a big deal for me! You know I've always wanted to do something like this, you know I've been dying of anticipation!” he whines. “Can you really blame me for getting a little excited?”

“ _Still, if you keep it up like this for too long, it's going to get way too embarrassing to go through with._ ”

“What?! Don't tell me you're already thinking of backing out now! That's so cruel, Celty...” The look on his face is so heart breakingly disappointed that it's almost easy for her to forget that he's getting upset over something completely perverse. She catches herself before she immediately gives in to pitying him, and she contemplates giving him a hard shove to get him to cut it out.

_But a promise is a promise_ , she thinks, and instead of doing anything to him, she focuses on herself, and before his very eyes, she changes her clothes and is once again wearing the school uniform that he loves so much. His eyes widen at the sudden change, both in her clothes and her demeanor, and he relaxes. She hadn't realized that he had been cringing, expecting a hit from her, and she almost feels guilty for the fact that she's given him that sort of impression.

_Then again, he usually deserves it._

“Oh, wow, you went right for it without even warning me!” he exclaims. “Not that I'm complaining, I would never complain, but if you keep surprising me like that you might give me a heart attack. _Oh_ , I just can't stand how _cute_ you look like that!”

“ _Please stop fawning over me and get started!_ ” She scolds him to hide just how embarrassed she's become.”

“Alright, alright. Now, where were we before? I was confessing to you, wasn't I? Is that what you want to do today?” She makes a gesture that he is able to take as a yes, and he nods, before his face shifts. Suddenly, Shinra seems nervous, and he drops his hands in front of them, fidgeting as he looks her up and down before staring at the floor.

“ _Did you have something that you wanted to say?_ ” she asks, going into character.

“Um, well, first of all, I'd like to return this to you.” To her surprise, he pulls a red scarf out of his pocket- the same one she had used before, to try and make the uniform look more genuine. She takes it from him and ties it on, while he says, “You dropped it a few days ago, and ever since then, I've been trying to return it to you.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” she replies. “ _But what else is there? I know you didn't just ask me to meet with you to return a scarf...”_

“You're right,” he admits. “You're right. I...wanted to confess to you. I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you. Please, be my girlfriend!”

She is taken aback by the sincere, almost pathetic expression on his face, and for a second, she nearly shoves him away out of surprise, but she stops herself at the last second, reminding herself that she needs to stay in character, and that this is all just a game. Steeling herself, she types out a response.

“ _Are you...are you serious?_ ”

“As serious as I've ever been in my life! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, so please...”

“ _But look at me. How could you say that?_ ”

Staring at her intently, he says, “I _am_ looking at you. I'm looking right at you, and I see the most beautiful girl in the world.” There is a sincerity to his words that goes well beyond keeping in character and, once again, she has to fight to not become too flustered to go on.

“ _If what you say is true, then...yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend. For a long time, I've...admired you from afar, but I never thought you would ever want to be with someone like me!_ ”

Stepping in close, his voice changes, and he gets so close to her that their bodies press together, and even though she tries to move back, he follows her, until he has her pressed against the wall. His mouth rests where her ear would be, if she had one, and he murmurs, “How could you say something like that? In this school, uniform...you look so cute, I just can't resist you!”

Sensing the change in the direction of their little game, she quickly types a new message for him. “ _B-but, are you sure we should do something like this? After just barely becoming a couple, and at school, of all places?_ ”

“I know it's not the ideal setting, but I think it's rather exciting to do this when there's a risk of getting caught,” he replies, doing the perfect job of pretending they aren't standing in their living room. “And...I know it's sudden, but I've waited for you for so long. I just don't think I can wait anymore!”

Unsure of what to say, and unsure she can even keep up character anymore, she simply lets her PDA fall, though she catches it with a shadow and tucks it into a pocket made into her skirt. Shinra holds her close to him while he reaches to push her skirt up, and with one hand, he starts to finger her gently. She squirms, clenching her fists at her sides, and he lets go of her so that he can use his other hand to unzip his pants.

It feels good, better than she could have imagined in the past. Before, she hadn't experienced much in the way of sexual desire, but as they got closer, new feeling began to stir within her, and, much to her surprise, she found she experienced pleasure from the same acts that an ordinary human woman would. Now, Shinra has discovered exactly how to please her, and while he's getting himself ready, he keeps fingering her, teasing at her clit with his thumb until she's trembling, barely able to hold on.

When he nods at her, they work together to shift their position, and her legs wrap around his waist while he cradles the small of her back with one hand. It takes only a short thrust to push himself inside of her, and she watches the way he positively melts, she watches the adorable and delicious expression on his face. This is, for better or worse, the man she loves, and the only man, she thinks, who will ever be able to make her feel like this.

He bites his lips while he fucks her against the wall, his thrusts growing more and more rapid as he begins to lose his self-control. Gone is any attempt to pretend to be two shy students, and though the fantasy brought him to this point, now all he can think about is the moment, and the woman he's holding. Or, at least, that's what she assumes he's thinking, but it isn't long before she finds that she can hardly think either.

Shinra got her so close before that now, it is only a matter of time before she's there, and very grateful that he's holding her, because her legs feel so shaky that, if she were standing on them, she's sure that she would collapse as the pleasure rolls through her in warm, electric waves. He isn't far behind her, because he never lasts long, and that is why he puts so much focus into her before he allows himself to fuck her; he doesn't want to finish first and leave her in the lurch.

She really can hardly stand to watch his face when he comes, but, at the same time, she loves it so much that she has no hope of looking away, and her attention remains on him as he whimpers and moans, until finally, he begins to relax. For a moment, they have complete silence, though she knows that, in a moment, he'll be rambling, trying to sound sentimental while actually sounding as pervy as ever. For now, she simply enjoys the silence.

 


End file.
